marilynmansonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Get Your Gunn
«Get Your Gunn» —en español: «Prepara tu arma»—, es la canción número 7 y primer sencillo del álbum Portrait of an American Family (1994), ademas de presentarse como sencillo debut de la banda lanzado el 9 de junio de 1994. «Get Your Gunn», relata temas enfáticos sobre la rebeldía, experiencias escolares y hace referencia al asesinato del ginecólogo David Gunn. Musicalmente, la pista sostiene el genero rock alternativo así como los estilos: industrial y heavy metal. La pista tuvo un inesperado éxito comercial en Australia y Canada, siendo estos los únicos países donde «Get Your Gunn» fue aclamado. Gracias a sus ventas físicas, se colocó en el número 97 de los 100 sencillos mas vendidos en Australia y así mismo en el puesto número 11 en Canadá. Por otra parte, la canción cuenta con una versión alternativa llamada «Mother Inferior Got Her Gunn». Antecedentes Originalmente Nothing pensaba lanzar la pista «Snake Eyes and Sissies » como sencillo inicial, sin embargo al ser rechazado por las radios, finalmente con la ayuda del cantante Trent Reznor, «Get Your Gunn» se lanzó como sencillo físico y Airplay en las radios. Listado de canciones #Get Your Gunn #Misery Machine (Single Edit) #Mother Inferior Got Her Gunn #Revelation #9 Video musical thumb|left|201 pxEl video musical que dio promoción a la pista, estuvo bajo la dirección de Rod Chong. A lo largo de las escenas, se muestra a la banda interpretando el tema en un salon oscuro y a una familia viendo la TV. Get Your Gunn» se integra a la lista de los videos donde Manson no usa maquillaje facial y aparece con cejas. Apariciones La canción hace distintas apariciones en varios medios. Fue incluido en los soundtracks de los film S.F.W. y Strange Days, además de aparecer en el recopilatorio ''Lest We Forget: The Best Of '' (2004) y siendo interpretada en vivo en el ''The Last Tour on Earth '' (1999). Letra Goddamn your righteous hand i eat innocent meat the housewife i will beat the prolife i will kill what you won't do i will i bash myself to sleep what you sow i will reap i scar myself you see i wish i wasn't me i am the little stick you stir me into shit i hate therefore i am goddamn your righteous hand goddamn, goddamn, goddamn, goddamn pseudo-morals work real well on the talk shows for the weak but your selective judgements and goodguy badges don't mean a fuck to me i throw a little fit i slit my teenage wrist the most that I can learn is in records that you burn get your gunn, get your gunn, get your gunn, get your gunn pseudo morals work real well on the talk shows for the weak but your selective judgements and goodguy badges don't mean a fuck to me i am the vhs record me with your fist you want me to save the world i'm just a little girl pseudo-morals work real well on the talk shows for the weak but your selective judgements and goodguy badges don't mean a fuck to me get your gunn, get your gunn, get your gunn, get your gunn... get Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Portrait of an American Family Era Categoría:Canciones de soundtrack